Ive Been Shot By Cupid
by You8MyCookie
Summary: Kim is starting to act weird, especially around jack.Will he find out why or will cupid's little action go unnoticed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! im yara my old user name was yarrocutiekickinitfan but now i changed it anyway the idea for this story is writeandlive's idea so most of the credit goes to her! i just did the writing ;)  
so please tell me if this chapter is good and if i need to make any changes thanks :)

It was a normal day for the wasabi warriors but for Kim it wasn't as you would expect it. Why don't we start from the beginning?

Somehow Kim would always end up at Starbucks when she was angry She sat there sipping her coffee angrily as she thought of what just happened. Well let's say it wasn't the first time jack ditched her for Donna. Every time Kim and jack were in the middle of something Donna Would call jack whining about something and jack would just leave without uttering a word to Kim. It was bothering Kim to the extreme. Yes jack was only her best friend but Kim still felt that little tiney pang of jealousy.

But at least jack promised her that he would watch the valentine parade with her, even if he's supposed to be watching it with Donna.

Kim payed the check and crossed the street to find jack waiting for her. He flashed a sweet smile to Kim as she made her way to him. " hey Kim." jack said giving Kim an innocent smile but deep inside he knew something was bothering her.  
" hey jack" Kim said forcing a weak smile on her face. " is there something wrong Kim?" jack said his eyes quickly scanned her worriedly. " just promise me that Donna won't ruin our time together. Ever since you guys got together we never had any time alone." Kim said her lips forming a frown as she thought about Donna ruining their time together. " yeah I told her I'm busy and I won't be able to answer her calls so she shouldn't worry about me" jack said reassuring Kim that Donna won't be interrupting them. But then again why would jack lie to Donna about hanging out with Kim? Was it because jack was afraid Donna would be mad at him for going to the valentines day parade with Kim? Kim let out a small sigh and smiled. She shouldn't be thinking of those stuff now she should enjoy her time with jack while it lasts. " ok let's go" Kim said and they walked together to the parade.

" that little baby looks so weird. Almost like Cupid!" Kim said chuckling a bit. But while she was talking with jack she felt something hit her back. Almost like an arrow. " that's weird I felt something hit my back." Kim said with a confused look on her face. " There's nothing on your back." Suddenly jack saw Kim's back straighten and her eyes widen . " Kim...hello..." jack said snapping his fingers in front of her " Oh, hi jack..." Kim said playing with a strand of her hair and smiling flirtasoualy at jack. " Uh, hi Kim" jack said. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as Kim walked closer to him. She walked her fingers along his shoulders and wrapped her arm around his neck. She closed her eyes and started leaning in when suddenly Donna came running and as soon as she saw Kim that close to jack she let out a really loud screech. " what are you doing with your arms around MY man." Donna said angrily while taking jack away from Kim by his shoulders. " you mean MY man. Right jack?" Kim said innocently. " jack didn't you say you were busy. If you are busy then why are you here at the valentine parade with HER." Donna said while crossing her arms. " I...uhhh...I" 


	2. Chapter 2

"**Jack didn't you say you were busy. If you are busy then why are you here at the valentine parade with HER.?" **

**Donna said while crossing her arms. **

"**I...uhhh...I"**

**"Well look at the time I better go. Bye Kim! Bye Donna!" jack said hurriedly and ran down the sidewalk. **

"**If you get your hands near jack ever again, you don't know what might happen!" Donna yelled at Kim angrily. **

**"Ha, honey please I think jack would more likely go for a cheerleader not you!" Kim spat back at Donna.**

**Donna gasped dramatically flipped her hair and turned around and walked down the street. **

**- Next day at school- **

**Jack was sitting next to Donna and Kim was in front of them. The math teacher was correcting their quizzes and it was REALLY boring. Jack looked over at Kim and she was doodling hearts and jacks name all over her math ****notebook. Then she flipped the page to reveal a picture of jack and then she kissed it. **

**Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom and literarily ran out of the room. **

**Whatever that is going on with Kim has to be bad. She always denied having a crush on him and now she was doodeing his name with hearts? **

**To jack that's plain weird **

**When jack was walking back to his classroom the bell rang so he turned on his heal and suddenly found Kim in front of him with an evil smile on her face. **

**"Hi Jackie... I missed you." Kim said walking towards jack while he stepped back. Then his back hit the wall and Kim put her hands on his shoulders and began leaning in. **

**Jack slid out of her arms and ran to his locker. He was freaking out. **

**Kim tried to kiss him two times. What was up with her? **

**Well jack will soon find out**

A/N hi everyone

Sorry I took so long to update but you know how school is. Anyway that was the second chapter for Ive Been Shot By Cupid and id like to give a shout out to all the people who reviewed

Kickinitxo/abberzzzcain/livy.G/nclhdrs1717/jade/uniquemusician

And a _very _special shout out to kickin it stories! She/he was my first reviewer! Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story and ill promise to try my best at making the next chapter better

Oops almost forgot

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for the extremely late update I should've updated like 2 months ago but life has caught up with me.

I have some bad news to some people I won't be continuing this story now  I will rewrite it and plan it all out have it fixed and written then start uploading it. And about my other story were only friends right? I honestly think it's a fail and I will be removing it.

I thank everyone who reviewed it and told me to keep writing I really appreciate it but I don't know where this story is going so I will plan it all out and post it as soon as I finish it.

And I also won't forget the person who thought of this idea and let me have it writeandlive she's an amazing person.

So here is a shout out to all the reviewers for this story: kickin it stories / uniquemusician / Jade / nclhdrs1717 / livy.G / abberzzzcain / kickin it xo / btrrocks-4ever / haidy emad/ kittyzheng/ monkeyfeathers249 /

Sorry if I spelled your names wrong…

So I'm extremely sorry but I promise you putting this story on hiatus is for the best .

Until next time-

U8MyCookie


End file.
